memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Dangerous Mission
(Observation lounge) Excuse me you want one of us to go into Der'kal space and pose as what? Captain Martin says as he looks at Anise. Then Freya pops up. We need one of you to pose as a lover of General Lan'kar she'll be expecting her lover to be there when the meeting begins Freya says as she looks at them. Who do you have in mind to pose as General Lan'kar's lover? asked Typhuss as he looks at Freya. You Captain Kira Freya says as she looks at Typhuss. What?, why me? asked Typhuss as he looks at Freya. Because you've been studying the General's file for sometime and you know her very well there can't be anyone doing this but you Freya says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Anise came back. Captain Kira forgive Freya she is very well spoken about this mission and wants to win it Anise says as she looks at Typhuss. I can't do this I'm a married man says Typhuss as he looks at Anise. She won't even know its you Typhuss General Carter says as she reveals a box holding a ring. That's the ring that Daniel used during our war with Goa'uld Captain Martin says as he looks at the ring. Yes, with a small prick of this she won't even know that its you she'd think you're her lover General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. That's not the problem, this feels like I am cheating on Kira, I won't do this, I can't, pick someone else says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. There is no one else that can do this Anise says as she looks at Typhuss. Buddy anyone else will be found out in a heart beat you have experience in this field John says as he looks at Typhuss. Because I'm a Starfleet Intelligence agent, damn says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kira walks into the room. Typhuss you have to do this not just for the Federation or Bajor but for me and your kids and your sisters what would Prue say if she found out about you refusing an assignment? Kira says as she looks at her husband. Prue would say you are crazy, you are not cheating on your wife, you are protecting and saving the Federation, doing your duty, damn, all right I will do it but I don't like it not one bit says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. And Captain Martin will transport you via the Enterprise Anise says as she looks at Captain Martin. We'll stop at the border and we'll take the Jumper the rest of the way Captain Martin says as he looks at Anise and Typhuss. And then you'll meet up with the Hammond at a To'kra base along the border when the mission is completed General Carter says as she looks at Captains Martin and Kira. We've got a lot of work to do dismissed Captain Martin says as he looks at the group and everyone leaves except Typhuss. What's wrong Typhuss John says as he walks up to him as he's looking at the worker bees work on the starboard and port nacelle housings. Nothing says Typhuss as he leaves the observation lounge. (Space, warp speed) The Enterprise heads towards the border. (Deck 16, main engineering) Both Commander Torres and Commander Lefler are working getting the tactical array online in case the Enterprise gets into a fight with the Der'kal cruisers and or destroyers, when Typhuss walks into engineering. Sir we're almost done with the primary plasma relay and thank you for loaning us Commander Torres she's been a big help with speeding up the repairs Commander Lefler says as she looks at Captain Kira. Your welcome Commander Lefler, B'Elanna is a great chief engineer says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. Oh, stop Typhuss you're making me blush B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm leaving now says Typhuss as he walks out of engineering. You wanna get some dinner its been awhile since we've caught up B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss stops and turns around and looks at B'Elanna. Sure B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Both Typhuss and B'Elanna head towards the mess hall. (Deck 4, mess hall) They enter the hall and grab something to eat and sit at a table. So how's Kira and your kids doing B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Good, Hoshi is in that stage where she wants to be with me all the time and gets sad if I have to go says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Miral's the same way with Tom but she does miss her grandpa B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Its only been 8 months since my grandpa was rescued from the Romulans, I almost throw him in the damn brig and he could of started a war with the Klingons says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. I heard it wasn't easy for Tom when he heard the message from his father I remember when we were lost in the Delta Quadrant and we were next to that Hirogen communications network he didn't want to read his letter that I couldn't pull out of the relay before we lost connection if only I had a few seconds I could of gotten the message out for him to read B'Elanna says feeling kinda guilty about it. I remember that too, I got my letter from my sisters, that's when I found out that Piper got married to Leo Wyatt and Leo is a nicer brother in law than Cole ever was says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Yeah that's true B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Then the comm system activates. Martin to Kira ''Captain Martin says on the comm system. What is it Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. We're approaching the border right now meet me in shuttlebay 2 John says on the comm system. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he gets up from the table and heads to shuttlebay 2. Good luck Typhuss B'Elanna says as she hugs Typhuss. Thanks B'Elanna says Typhuss as he hugs B'Elanna and then lets go of her then leaves the mess hall. (Deck 10, shuttlebay 2) Typhuss walks into the shuttlebay and sees the Puddle Jumper being looked at by the shuttle team as he sees John looking at them. Oh Typhuss so you're dressed in the Colonel's Der'kal uniform it looks great on you John says as he looks at his buddy. You think so? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah man now I've had Commander Lefler install beaming capabilities into this Jumper we tested it with a warning bouy and it worked John says as he looked at Typhuss. Nice says Typhusss as he looks at John. We better get started John says as he looks at Typhuss. They both get into the Jumper. (Jumper cockpit) Captain Martin takes the pilot console and Typhuss takes the co-pilot chair. This is Jumper 12 request permission to depart Captain Martin says as he activates the Jumper's engines. Acknowledge Captain request granted good luck Commander Kadan says on the HUD. (Space, Der'kal border) The Jumper flies out of the shuttlebay and cloaks as the ''Enterprise comes about and heads back into warp on course to the To'kra outpost. (Jumper, cockpit) All right we've got alot of ground to cover what will we be expecting when we get there? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Well there will be a lot of Stormtroopers guarding the base and the Der'kal Commanders will be there too says Typhuss as he looks at John. And I bet there will be a lot of Der'kal warships guarding the station as well John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes, a lot of them there says Typhuss as he looks at John.